What Really Happened at Dark Island
by Fierce Queen
Summary: Though he wasn't very afraid of her anymore, she was always the first thing he thought of when he heard the word "evil".


**Hello Readers! When I saw Dawn Treader, I did not like what they did to Edmund in the Dark Island sequence - if anything, it should've been Drinian thinking of the sea serpent. So I wrote this one-shot to sort-of redeem Ed's character, and Lucy's a bit too.**

**This is a mix of movie and book verse (more so on the book verse) with my own little twists in it. Since it's more book verse, the Sea Serpent has already shown by the time they reach Dark Island - just so you're not confused :D**

**Thanks to Ewcom for betaing and helping me with Edmund!**

_**Disclaimer - Narnia isn't mine, but this plot sure is! :D**_

* * *

"Don't think of anything evil!" yelled Lord Rhoop after Eustace brought him aboard. "It will immediately come true!"

Of course, when one yells this, one will do the exact opposite. Though most on the _Dawn Treader_ did try not to think of any of their night terrors, King Edmund could not help but think of the one person who had made his life miserable when he first set foot in Narnia.

"Oh no," the king said to himself, though loud enough for everyone near him to hear.

"What is it Edmund?" Queen Lucy asked with fear in her voice.

"Well, I think we're going to have a _bit_ of a problem" was the Just's only response before everyone on and below deck involuntarily shivered.

Everyone turned to face the middle of the deck, and there stood Jadis in all her beauty and evil.

"Edmund," she said coolly, looking at the now pale-faced king. "I was hoping you'd think of me. Now we can rule Narnia together."

The witch took a step towards King Edmund. "Stay away from him!" shouted Lucy. Jadis turned her head to the right to look at the Valiant Queen. She had Susan's bow stung and with an arrow on the string, and the string was pulled back to her ear. The crew of the _Dawn Treader_ stood back, giving Lucy all the room she needed as she walked to stand between the White Witch and her brother. As she did so, Lucy sent up a prayer to Aslan to help her, and everyone else (especially Edmund), stop the White Witch. Jadis stepped back, a bit surprised by the Valiant's actions. The witch soon recovered her composure, and Edmund drew Rhindon to back up his sister.

"You are a sweet little thing, aren't you, girl?" Jadis said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You do not think your brother can defeat me by himself?"

Queen Lucy did not waver and narrowed her eyes. "I know my brother, Jadis, and he needs me _here_."

Behind her, King Edmund gave the smallest of smiles, for she knew him well. The only reason why he had been able to stab Jadis in the back the last time he was in Narnia was because she had not taken notice of him. If she had, he would've had a harder time, for memories and nightmares and "what would've happens" would have cluttered his mind. What had been running through his mind at the time was that he wasn't going to allow Jadis any part of Narnia, and now it seemed she might succeed in returning to his beloved country.

A thin, cruel smile crept up on the Witch's lip. "But why help him, Lucy? Is he not a _traitor_?"

Edmund scowled at the term, the crew mumbled to each other, and King Caspian became angry, but Lucy stood strong. "No," she said with force. "Only unfortunate to have attended a rotten school that ruined his behavior that allowed you to subdue him."

This seemed to calm everyone down, except the Just. Ever since he was rescued from Jadis' clutches, he wished he never attended the boarding school that ruined him, and he was wishing so again.

The witch looked Lucy up and down and narrowed her eyes. "And how will you stop me, small queen, when I am very much stronger than you?"

A small but strong voice in her head said, _"I am here, dear heart."_

Queen Lucy gave a thin smile. "I have something you don't."

Jadis gave a short laugh. "Ha! And what would that be?" she demanded.

The Valiant relaxed the bow string and held the bow and arrow in her left hand. She unsheathed her dagger and let Jadis look at the Lion head before the queen drew herself up to her full height. As Lucy did this, everyone on the deck could see the witch begin to cower. At first, they thought it was their imagination, but after blinking a few times, they saw it was truly happening.

Queen Lucy then looked Jadis square in the eye. "I have Aslan."

The witch's eyes widened in fear. Lucy took this opportunity and threw her dagger at Jadis' middle. The witch cried out in pain and went to rip the knife out, but Lucy fired arrows at both her hands. The archers on deck joined Queen Lucy in firing on Jadis. The witch cried out and even looked to King Edmund for help, but he smirked and waved mockingly.

Jadis finally died and vanished away. Queen Lucy retrieved her dagger and the arrows she shot before returning to her brother. He was still pale from the ordeal, but before she spoke to him, the crew began to panic since the _Dawn Treader_ was still inside the Dark Island.

"_Aslan, please guide us from this horrid place, and may we not think of our terrors until we are past,"_ Lucy prayed.

Her prayer was heard. From the clouds came a great, golden albatross.

"Look!" shouted King Caspian. The golden bird circled the boat and flew off to starboard.

"Every available man get below and row!" ordered Drinian when it was clear the albatross would guide them out.

Quick as a wink, the Narnians rushed down to the oars and began rowing as Drinian steered the _Dawn Treader_ towards the albatross. Within five minutes, they were clear of the Dark Island, and a breeze blowing east picked up. Before it left, the albatross flew around Lucy and seemed to day something, though no one but Queen Lucy understood it. The queen smiled at the words as the bird flew away.

As soon as she was free, the queen attended her brother. "Are you alright, Edmund?"

The Just gave her a small smile. "I'm better now. Thanks, Lu."

The King and Queen of Old shared a warm hug. "You're welcome Ed."

Caspian them came up to them and waited patiently to be acknowledged. The two royals separated, and Queen Lucy asked, "What is it, Caspian?"

"I came to make sure you both were alright."

The Valiant and Just gave Narnia's current king smiles. "We are," Edmund replied.

King Caspian gave a smile of relief. "That's good. I must ask Lucy, how did you know Aslan was with you?"

Lucy's smile got wider. "I've always known He is with me, even now. He also told me so. He always does when I'm in a dangerous position."

"Why does He do that?" Caspian asked.

"So He can give me His strength. I'm stronger with Him than without Him. Aslan's done the same for Edmund, Susan, and Peter too."

"It's just harder for the rest of us because Lucy has always had more faith," King Edmund added.

Queen Lucy cuddled her older brother. "Aslan can do the same for you, Caspian. You just need to have faith in Him."

* * *

**Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!**

**Looking for more great Narnia fics? Go to Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution and check out their directory, podcast, forum, and store!**

**Thank you so much for reading, everyone. Aslan's Blessings and Merry Christmas! ~Fierce**


End file.
